


It's Like You Sparkle

by napsushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Freckle Worship, Freckles, M/M, this is entirely self indulgent, victor hates his freckles, yuuri on the other hand...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Yuuri discovers Victor’s one flaw after they spend a hot summer day at the beach.Yuuri doesn’t see why Victor considers it a flawAka I don't like how a lot of fics diss freckles so I'm amending that
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	It's Like You Sparkle

Victor stretched his muscles with a content groan as he settled into the calming waters of the onsen. He and Yuuri had spent a good part of the previous day at the beach, deciding to spend Yuuri’s rest day with something fun. It had been a beautiful day, if admittedly almost too hot for the Russian. He had ended up with a small sunburn, having forgotten to reapply his sunscreen later on in the day. It wasn’t bad enough to peel, but it left his skin a light pink shade, and Victor found himself groaning at the light brown flecks he noticed were starting to paint themselves on his skin.

Yuuri’s head turned toward the older man from where he was sitting a few feet away, eyes slightly tinted with concern at the less than happy noise his coach had just made.

“Is everything alright? Is your sunburn bothering you?” Yuuri asked in a soft voice.

Victor looked over to him, lips pressed in a thin line. “No, it’s not the sunburn, it barely more than itches at this point.”

Unsatisfied with that answer, Yuuri presses, “If it’s not the sunburn then what is it?” The Japanese man scoots a little closer to Victor, looking intently at his face as if the answer would be written there.

Victor, trying to ease his student’s worry, put on one of his soft smiles. “Oh it’s nothing Yuuri!” he waved his hand at him for emphasis “Don’t worry about it.”

Yuuri, unconvinced, got a little closer, scrutinizing his face even more. Then Victor saw something in Yuuri’s eyes change, a small twinkle in them as the younger man’s cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

“Victor…”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Are those… freckles?”

Oh no. They were on his face too. Victor’s eyes grew wide and he turned away, huffing slightly. “What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Yuuri's voice grew stern, but soft, “Victor… Are you… ashamed of your freckles?”

Victor didn’t answer, just kept looking anywhere but at Yuuri.

“Victor, I don’t know why you’re upset about it.” Yuuri traced a finger along Victor’s shoulder, as if connecting dots – fuck they were there too?!

Victor chanced a look at Yuuri, and was shocked to see nothing but amazement and adoration in the man’s eyes. “Why?”

Yuuri didn’t look back at him, just kept tracing, but a small smile tugged at his lips. “Because it’s like you sparkle, like you have a bunch of unique stars embedded in your skin. You could make beautiful constellations with them…”

Victor knew that if his face wasn’t already pink from his sunburn, it definitely now would be tinted that color from the light flush he felt gracing his cheeks. His mouth spread into a wide, heart shaped smile, and he leaned in to envelop Yuuri in a tight hug.

Yuuri let out a small squeak as Victor pulled him in, getting flustered by the sudden embrace and closeness. Victor always thought it was cute how Yuuri would get embarrassed when he’d get close to him, but was happy the younger man was at least comfortable getting a little close on his own.

Victor would never forget those words, and they would play in his mind all night until he eventually fell into the sweet bliss of sleep.

_“It’s like you sparkle…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short little babble! This is my first (finished) fic for this fandom, and I'm only just getting back into writing fanfiction after not doing it for 6 years (god I'm old)
> 
> Please kudos and comment!! It would mean the world to me!!


End file.
